What Brothers Are For
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Request from JackFrostFanROtG. Mario and Luigi are going through high school together. Things are finally looking up for Luigi, until two new kids move in and start to bully Luigi. Will Mario be able to help his little brother, or will Luigi be bullied every day?


All characters are owned by Nintendo

"Luigi! Get up! We are gonna be late for school!" Mario yelled as he pounded on his little brother's door.

"Alright!" Luigi yelled back.

It was the half way through of the first semester of Luigi's junior year of high school, Mario's senior year. Normally Luigi didn't mind school. He kept good grades, he had friends and less than a month ago, he worked up the courage to ask out the captain of the girls' soccer team. A girl named Daisy Sarasa, and she actually said yes. He even liked football practice. Mario was the quarterback and he played wide receiver, so they had plenty of time to hang out. However, he hated school since two new kids started going to his school. A punk named Waluigi and his brother Wario. Everyone knew they were bullies, but no one knew that they had devoted their lives to making Luigi's a living Hell. Luigi hadn't told the teachers, his girlfriend, any of his friends, not even Mario. He didn't want to be the kid who was too weak to defend himself. He held it in and blamed the bruises on football.

"Why do I have to go through their crap every day?" Luigi thought to himself.

He put on a green tee shirt, overalls and a green hat with an L on it. He grabbed his book bag and football gear and walked to Mario's car. He got in and closed the door.

"'bout time" Mario said as he started the engine.

When they got to Mushroom High School, they climbed out of the car.

"See you at lunch, bro" Mario said.

"Yeah" Luigi said as he walked towards the school.

Mario had noticed that Luigi was acting different in the mornings, but he just thought it was because Luigi wasn't a morning person. Luigi dropped his football gear off at the locker room and headed toward his first class. On the way there, a slightly taller boy in purple overalls and a purple shirt stepped in front of him.

"What do you want?" Luigi asked.

"Well" Waluigi said "I seem to have forgotten money for lunch. So I need yours, hand it over."

"I don't have time for this" Luigi said.

Waluigi chuckled then punched Luigi in the stomach, hard. Then he grabbed Luigi by his collar and picked him up. He pulled Luigi's wallet out of his pocket with his other hand and took all of his cash.

"You've been holding out on me" Waluigi said "there's enough here for two lunches."

He dropped Luigi and kicked him in the chest before walking away. Luigi sighed, he couldn't hide it from everyone without his extra money. He stood up and walked to his first class. When the lunch bell rang, Luigi didn't know what to do. He couldn't buy lunch without his spare money. He got an idea as he walked into the cafeteria. He walked to the table where Daisy was sitting with Mario and his girlfriend Peach.

"Hey Sweetie" Daisy said.

"Hey, Babe" Luigi replied.

The kissed and smiled.

"Where's your lunch?" Mario asked.

"I'm not really hungry" Luigi replied "I grabbed breakfast out of the vending machine right after first period."

"Ok" Mario said.

After lunch, Luigi headed to his next class. On the way, Wario grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom.

He shoved Luigi up against the wall and said "my brother told me you had enough money for his lunch and mine. That was nice of you."

He grabbed Luigi by the throat and said "don't forget to bring the money tomorrow too."

He let go of Luigi and punched him in the shoulder and left. Luigi sighed as he left the bathroom and headed towards his class. After school, Luigi headed to football practice. As he was walking to the locker room, Wario and Waluigi cornered him and took several minutes to insult him and beat him before walking away laughing. As Luigi walked into the locker room, everybody noticed a bruise on his cheek and asked him about it. He just told them that he tripped and hit a bench on the way from school. Everyone believed him. They all knew he was a little clumsy. During practice, everything was normal. Mario and Luigi, talked about new plays and routes and ran them. Normally Mario would go and see Peach after practice, but Peach had gone to the mall with Daisy so he walked to his car with Luigi. Waluigi was waiting for Luigi like every day. He saw Luigi coming and began to approach him. He stopped when he saw Mario. Mario had more friends than Luigi, and he was closer friends with everyone on the offensive line of the team. Waluigi walked away, knowing he could get Luigi tomorrow. As time went on, Mario noticed that Luigi was skipping lunch more and had more and more bruises. He was dropping passes and the coach had threatened to bench him for the season. Finally Mario couldn't stand seeing his brother fall apart anymore. On the way home from school one day, Mario drove to a local fast food restaurant and bought them both milkshakes. Luigi noticed that Mario was taking the long way home and actually driving the speed limit.

"Why are we going this way?" Luigi asked.

"So we can talk" Mario said "what's going on? You've been skipping lunch, your grades are slipping and you're dropping passes that you could normally catch in your sleep."

"It's nothing" Luigi said "I'm just going through a rough time right now."

"I can help you through it" Mario said "so can Daisy."

"I have to work this out on my own" Luigi said.

"Luigi I'm worried about you, ok?" Mario said "this isn't like you."

"I can't tell you what's going on" Luigi said "but, I'll take care of it, ok?!"

"Ok" Mario said "but, I'm here to help if you need me."

"Yeah, thanks" Luigi murmured.

Luigi got worse as the week went on. Finally, he had enough of the abuse.

As they were headed to school one day, Luigi turned to Mario and said "I'm taking care of my problem today."

"Ok" Mario said.

After school, Luigi headed to practice, determined to take care of Wario and Waluigi. Waluigi stopped him in the normal spot. As Waluigi walked towards him, Luigi punched him in the face, hard.

"I've had enough of you" Luigi said.

Waluigi checked his nose for blood, then he grabbed Luigi's hat and pulled it down over his eyes and punched him hard. Wario walked out of the shadows, grabbed Luigi's arms and held them behind his back.

Waluigi pulled Luigi's hat off, threw it down, cracked his knuckles and said "I'm going to enjoy this."

Mario was worried when Luigi didn't show up for practice. He told the coach that Luigi was feeling sick and went home. Neither Mario nor Luigi ever lied to the coach, so he believed him and told him to tell Luigi to feel better. When Mario got to his car, he found Luigi sitting in the passenger seat. He opened the door and gasped. Luigi's nose was obviously broken, his right eye was blackened and swollen, his clothes were torn and his lip was bleeding.

"What happened?!" Mario yelled.

"Nothing" Luigi said "just drive."

Mario was shocked and said "but-"

"Drive!" Luigi shouted.

Mario sighed and began driving home. As soon as they got home, Luigi went to the bathroom and began to clean up. He came out thirty minutes later, he had set his nose and wiped the blood off. Mario watched him walk to the freezer, take out a bag of frozen peas and put it on his eye. No matter how hard Mario tried, Luigi wouldn't talk to him. They were watching TV together that night, when Mario said "Luigi, you have to talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about" Luigi said "I'm going to take care of it."

"I want to help you" Mario said.

"I can take care of it!" Luigi said "goodnight."

He got up and headed to his room for the night.

Mario sighed and slid down in is chair.

The next day, Mario left his last class early so he could follow Luigi to football practice. Mario saw Wario and Waluigi stop his little brother.

Waluigi smiled and said "we had so much fun yesterday, we decided to beat you to a pulp again."

Luigi put his fists up. Waluigi lunged forward and faked a punch at Luigi's stomach. Luigi instinctively moved his hands to block the hit. When he did, Waluigi hit him in the mouth. Wario quickly grabbed Luigi's arms and pinned them behind him again.

"Ready for pain?" Waluigi asked smiling.

Luigi spit a mouthful of bloody saliva in Waluigi's face. Waluigi wiped it off and began punching Luigi over and over. Suddenly a football hit Waluigi in the nose, breaking it. Mario ran towards Wario and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble and let go of Luigi.

"Get behind me bro" Mario said.

Luigi looked at him and said "but, Mario-."

"I said get behind me!" Mario said.

Luigi moved behind him. Peach and Daisy were walking nearby. They came to see what was going on when they heard Mario yell. Wario and Waluigi were trying to corner Mario and get to Luigi, but Mario was keeping them at bay. Suddenly they heard footsteps quickly approaching them. Daisy ran up and delivered a hard kick to Wario's stomach. Followed by a head-butt to his forehead, knocking him down.

She glared at him and said "nobody messes with my man!"

Mario shoved Waluigi back and immediately punched him in the stomach. Waluigi swung at him. Mario ducked and punched Waluigi in the stomach again, followed by a hard punch to the face.

Mario quickly grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down towards him and said "the entire football team will hear about this. There are at least two other players in every one of Luigi's classes and I'll make sure they walk with Luigi to his next class and especially to practice." He threw Waluigi down and said "so I would suggest you stay away from my brother, and Heaven help you if I ever catch you picking on him again! Now, get outta here!"

Wario and Waluigi quickly left.

Mario turned to Luigi and asked "has this been going on since they moved here?"

"Yes" Luigi said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mario asked "or a teacher or Daisy or anybody?"

"I didn't want to look like a weakling or a coward" Luigi said.

"You should have at least told me" Mario said "I would never think that about you. I would have taken care of it. Don't worry about those two anymore, ok?"

"Ok" Luigi said.

"And if they ever start this up again, tell me or one of the guys on the team" Mario said.

"Ok" Luigi said "thanks."

Mario hugged him and said "that's what big brothers are for. Now, let's get to practice. You've got to show the coach that you can still catch anything I throw your way."

"Let's go" Luigi said.

"Yeah" Daisy said "I'll be your cheerleader."

She kissed him and they began walking towards the practice field.


End file.
